


We Are Okay

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, feel good, i promise it’s good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Noctis and Prompto talk a bit about their relationship with each other and the others for when Noctis has to get married to Luna. Noctis is quick to reassure him.





	We Are Okay

“Noctis. I’m glad you’re here.” Prompto muttered as he smiled softly at the prince, approaching him with a nervous look on his face. Ignis and Gladio has left with Prompto earlier to go and walk around Altissa a bit more as Noctis stayed in the room. He didn’t want to go out, hoping to get a bit of sleep instead.

  
“Hey, I thought you were out taking pictures of Gladio and Ignis. I do love seeing all three of you together.” Noctis said flirtatiously but it came out a bit slurred as he just awoke from his sleep due to the new intruder.

  
“I was but... they decided I should come talk to you first. I mean all wanted to talk to you but we thought it would be better if we just ease in. To the conversation I mean.” He said as he closed the door firmly, going over to the bed to sit down.

  
“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked quickly, feeling himself wake up completely in a few seconds as he worried. Prompto seemed a bit shaken. Did something happen?

  
“You will be getting married soon. To Lunafreya...” Oh. So that’s what this was about.

  
Gladio, Ignis, Prompto and Noctis had all gotten together over time, Ignis staying with Noctis ever since they were children and nervously held hands for the first time. Gladio and Prompto were in high school as they got closer and Prompto was more shy about his feelings while he struggled with figuring out if he was bi but he ended up confessing when he was having a bad night. Gladio was very far from accepting his own feelings but Noctis kissed him one afternoon when he was escorted back to his room by the Shield.

  
They all started to date each other over time but it was stressful with having to keep it all secret. Definitely since Noctis was to marry another woman.  
Neither were very excited to marry each other but it was for the peace treaty and the only thing they could do. They had no say in it.

So when Noctis had to tell his partners this news, they were less then enthusiastic but at least understanding.  
There was a time limit on their relationship that they all had to accept no matter how much they hated it.

  
“We know how both you and Lunafreya feel about this and us guys wanted to just... embrace the nights leading up to the end of this. If it was ever found out that you were fucking your entourage while married to the Oracle don’t even know what we would do.” Prompto said as he laughed, it empty as he rubbed the back of his head and leaned forward on his knees.

  
Noctis dealt with struggling as gay and being told that he had to marry his best friend that was a girl was a hard moment in his life that he had to accept.

  
“I wish we could get married. It’s always been my dream and I could wear a dress or see Gladio in one. You and Ignis can wear suits and there would be blue flowers. Umbra can be the ring bearer and Luna and Iris can be our maids, it would be fun! And that heir, we can get a surrogate for that. I’m sure there’s some nice person out there willing to do that for you.”

  
Prompto was speaking quicker then usual, his nervousness taking over as his hands startled to fiddle with each other. Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed together, a hand reaching out to go around Prompto, his hand resting on the blonde’s thigh.

  
“Prompto, we’ve talked about this before with Luna. We can all still be together after I marry her. She’s understanding and we both know that this marriage is just for the sake of others and a legal document. We have no romantic feelings between each other and she knows how much I love you, Gladio and Iggy plus how much you all love each other.”

  
“I know, I know but it’s more then that Noctis!” Prompto said loudly as he threw his hands up before raking them through his hair, unable to look into Noctis’ eyes. “We can’t have you risk everything for us. You are so important and we are here to protect and die for you, not die holding hands with each other.”

The prince’s lips closed tightly, moving his body even closer to Prompto until his head was on his shoulder. “Prompto... Listen to me, I’ll even tell the others when they get back, but nothing is more important then you guys. I’m willing to take these risks and to be seen as an unfaithful husband that’s powering through it with his wife. It’s not the first time this has happened sadly but at least we aren’t actually cheating on anyone.”

  
A sigh escaped the prince’s mouth as his arms tightened around Prompto’s torso, his lips pressing against the smooth skin in front of him. “You would all die for me and I would die for all of you. We will die side by side, hands holding each other tight and you can bet on it that I won’t ever let go.”

  
A sniffle emerged from the blonde, a hand raising to brush the tears away. “Thank you Noctis, I appreciate it. The others should be back soon and they can ask their own questions but I appreciate the reassurance. I just feel like... I don’t matter sometimes if I wasn’t here.”

  
“You’re just as important to me as the others are and you are as important to them as well. They love you like I love you. Thank you for coming to me with this but there’s no need to worry about what will happen. Me and Luna aren’t even going to be sleeping in the same room. We have our whole wing to live in and you guys get to room with me and act like you guys have your own separate rooms. It’s already been figured out.”

  
“Thanks. I feel better coming to talk to you, Noct.” Prompto said as he leaned his head on Noctis’ head, sighing softly as the door clicked.

  
“You guys okay?” Gladio asked as he stepped into the room, his hand pulling Ignis into the room.

  
“Yeah, just finished talking to Noctis a bit.” Prompto said as Gladio walked over, resting his other hand on Prompto’s hair, ruffling the blonde strands.

  
“Yeah, we wanted to talk too but we can bring it up later. Right now I want to eat something.” Ignis said as he let go of Gladio’s hand to go and give a Prompto a quick kiss on both his and Noctis’ head. Gladio just sighed, looking between the three men before speaking.

  
“Now, about tomorrow...”


End file.
